All In A Week
by Rowen Ravenclaw
Summary: My submission to Tokka week. It is all going to be one story, well I'm gonna try. Tokka, obviously.
1. Betrothal

**AN: Here is my submission to Tokka week. My First Avatar Story. Woo. Tell me if you like it. I am going to try and combine all of the weeks prompts into one story...so...enjoy. **

Toph

"Hey Snoozles!" I shouted at him as he was lost in his thoughts, looking over the edge of the small mountain we were camped on. The village was on the other side and didn't disrupt the view to the forest bellow.

It was a few months since The War's end and we took some time off before finally doing "Avatar Stuff", as Sokka calls it. Our first task was to meet with King Bumi, in Omashu to see if he could help find Kuei before someone replaced him on the throne. We were about halfway there, but stopped for the night. No one was particularly tired, just a bit bored.

"Hey Toph, what's up?" he responded, coming out of his dream world. I always thought it would be fun to visit there once in a while; it must be nice, he goes there all the time. He was fumbling with a small, wooden box in his hands.

"Nothing much," I responded, sitting down next to him. "What's in your hands?"

"Just a wooden box." His heart rate sped up. I hit a nerve.

"Is it something for Suki?" His heart rate went up just a little bit more. Man, I was on a roll.

"Sort of…" he trailed off. Very mysterious.

"C'mon, what'sit?" I scooted closer and he shifted the box off to the side. "Can I see it?"

"No" he responded, like he was sure that this was the right answer.

"And why not?" I asked all the more curious.

"Because you're blind." I stared at him for a second, and then cracked up laughing.

"Ok, good one there Snoozles. We'll stay off the subject of the little wooden box that has mysteries unknown."

"Thanks"

"You sure you don't want to tell me?"

"Yes"

"Fine, so … what were you thinkin' 'bout?" I asked a bit more seriously.

"Everything and nothing," he said, looking up to the stars. I followed suit, even if I couldn't see them. "Now that the war is over, it just seems so vast and open, you know?"

I started to drift off into a fantasy. One were I was traveling the world, the old fashion way. No Appa, no crazy firebenders and no hiding. Just her, and Sokka traveling the … Wait, what!

I abruptly left that fantasy and took account of what just happened in my mind. Ok, so I had, well have, a huge crush on him, but that doesn't mean I get to go fantasizing about him and me together. He has Suki and he loves me like a little sister. That's enough right?

I hung my head; it was no where near close enough. "Not really." I mumbled.

"What do you mean? We saved the world!" He threw his arms into the air for emphasis, and let one come to rest across my shoulders. He pulled me closer, but it was too dark to see clearly that my face had turned a slight shade of pink. "We no longer have to hide. We could go to any town in the entire world and people would know who we are! What could not make this awesome?"

I wanted to tell him, but that would be mean of me, he had Suki. Besides, I didn't even know if he felt the same about me.

"Nothing, never mind. It's all great. I'm gonna' take a walk." I sighed and jumped off the mountain, using my earthbending to warrant a safe landing.

Walking in the forest is very is really relaxing. I take in all the vibrations of the plants and animals and it helps to calm my crazy brain. I took stock of what had happened within our little group.

Zuko had left our group to become Fire Lord when we won the war, and Aang and Katara had finnaly got together. We were now heralded as heroes and know from one end of the world to another. It's great. It's all, really great.

I started heading back for camp. It was getting really dark and even though I wouldn't care, everyone else would.

I was about halfway back to camp, when I felt Sokka's vibrations. What the heck is he doing out here? Probably something mysterious.

I snuck up to where he was and his behind the bushes. I felt the little wooden box, open, on the ground.Time for the mystery to be revealed!

I was ready to jump out my hiding spot, when I felt Suki approach.

"Sokka, it's getting dark, we should get back to camp." She put an arm around his shoulder. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, it's err nothing…" he responded. His heart rate was skyrocketing. He grabbed the box off the ground and was nervously stuffing the mystery back inside.

"It looks like a betrothal necklace! Oh Sokka…" everything became a blur. I could feel tears running down cheeks and I started to run back to camp. I'm sure he heard me. Good. He better know that he broke my heart.


	2. Worst Case Scenario

A/N:Well, here is day/chapter 2 of Tokka/ All In one week. I'ts shorted than the last one, because In the last one, I know what today was going to be . . . yesterday? I knew todays prompt. I will add in what I see necessary to link the two days once I know what tommorows prompt is. Little angsty, but hopefully Twilightrose and Silverwing will give me a prompt to make it all better. Enjoy, please.

Sokka

"It looks like a betrothal necklace! Oh Sokka it's absolutely beautiful!" The stars in her eyes were going to break my heart. I heard a tree branch break and crying in the distance. Toph.

"Um, well, Suki, it's…well, it's not…err…for…you know, you." I managed to mumble out. I turned, ready to run back to camp and explain everything to Toph.

"What do you mean?" she was still smiling. She didn't understand. I turned back around. "It's got the earth kingdom insignia on it and everything."

I put my head in my hands. "Yeah, it does, but… it's not for you." She knocked me to the ground. The nice girl who had happened upon me in the forest was gone.

"Then who's it for?" she snarled through clenched teeth. I had only seen her like this once, and that was against fire nation soldiers.

"It's for Toph." I stated calmly. She stayed there, as if frozen. "Suki …"

"What do you see in her?" She startled me.

"Huh?"

"What is making you choose her over me?" I racked my brain.

"Everything," I answered back simply. "She makes me laugh and smile, and puts me in my place when I get too out of line. She's strong and sure, yet unsure of herself in so many ways; vulnerable, yet hard as a rock. She's my best friend and I love her." I stared into her eyes, willing her to see; wanting her to be ok with it. What was I thinking?

"I'm all of those things and more Sokka!" I mentally slammed my self into a wall.

"That's not what I meant Suki, I know you're all of those things but …"

"But what, Sokka? Not good enough? Not vulnerable enough?" She threw those words into my face. She stood up and started to walk toward camp.

"No, Suki, that's not true …" I halfheartedly stated.

"No, Sokka," I looked at her and saw all of the hurt in her eyes that I wanted to avoid. "It is true. I'm going back to Kyoshi Island. We're obviously through."

"We can take you back on Appa …" I started, hoping for a chance to make amends of any kind.

"No, I'll get there on my own. Goodbye Sokka." She started toward camp. "Don't come back for me, please."

I am ashamed to say that I didn't cry. I just sat in the woods, my back against a tree, looking at the stars while I ran my fingers across the cause of all this confusion.

When I got back to camp, Suki's bedroll was gone, and Toph was holed up in her rock tent, with the doors barred. If I tried to talk to her now, I would get killed.

I sat against a tree at the edge of camp, thinking about how out of all the ways this could have gone, this was my absolute worst case scenario.


	3. Weather

**A/N:Sorry for the holdup. I will try and get two up tomorrow, but they might be smaller. Been having a lot happenin' in my life. ****Please review. It helps. ****Hope you enjoy the longest chapter i have written to date! (8/06/08) **

Toph

Last night, after I found Sokka and his dearly beloved, I ran back to camp and locked myself in my rock tent. This morning, it was raining. I hate the rain. It messes with my "vision" and wakes me up as soon as it starts.

I tried to get a sense of what time it was, but with no luck. I felt around camp. Appa and Momo were taking shelter from the rain under some trees, Aang had bent a small cave for Katara and himself and Suki's bedroll was gone. She was probably in Sokka's tent.

I shot a rock into the air. "I hate Sokka. I hate Suki. I hate everyone!" I shot a few rocks into the air, trying to get rid of my anger. It was relieving some of it, but there was still so much. I figured that I could take it out on Sokka and Suki by collapsing their tent on them. They would just think it fell down.

I quickly bent the earth down around the poles holding the tent up. It started to collapse on … no one. The collapsed tent lay flat, collecting rain. Where did they go? Katara and Aang were still sleeping so it couldn't be that late in the day.

I felt around the camp, but didn't find anyone else. "Sokka, Suki, come out, come out wherever you are." I smiled a devilish grin as I pulled a boulder from the ground. I heard a stick crack near her, turned ad fired in that direction. I heard scattered footsteps and a frantic chattering. Momo. I should have seen him. Man, this rain is messing with my vision way too much! I might have to refrain from throwing boulders until this clears over.

Crawling back into my tent and onto my back, I started to seriously think about leaving my "family" and going back home. They all had other people and were probably going to start their lives with each other. I mean, I guess I could tag along with Aang and Katara while they do avatar stuff, but he doesn't really need me anymore and I would just be in the way.

Someone was walking around outside. I focused my attention on "seeing" who it was. I felt like Aang.

"Twinkletoes, is that you out there?" I called, putting as much confidence into her words as possible.

"Oh, Toph, you're up." He sounded tentative about something, but I couldn't feel his heartbeat to make sure.

"Something wrong Twinkles?" I pulled him into my tent with my earthbending to "see" his heart.

"No, nothing." His heart was beating faster than normal. Something was bugging him.

"So, is "nothing" causing you to be nervous." He let out a nervous laugh. I was getting a bit angry wuth his evasiveness. "Spill it Aang!"

"It's not that big a deal…" He started to shift toward the entrance.

"Not so fast." I slammed the doors.

"Toph," he started in disbelief. "It's just, that, well …."

"What could possibly be the matter!"

"We heard you come back from your walk, me and Katara that is, and you were crying." He placed a had on her shoulder. "We just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

I shoved my tent back into the ground. "Out!"

"Toph, we were just…"

"I don't care. Out!" I threw up the sides again. "If you really want to know, ask Sokka." I slammed the doors in his face, leaned against the wall and tried to fall back asleep.

Sokka

After an hour of thinking over my predicament, I decided to get some advice. Standing up, I gave a quick glance at our camp and headed of into the woods.

I couldn't help but think of my extraordinary misfortune up to this point. It had all happened at once. Why had I even gone into the woods in the first place! I knew why. It was to put a few finishing touches on my betrothal necklace; I wanted it to be perfect. Now I just want her to look me in the face and say that she doesn't hate me.

The short walk had come to an end; I had arrived at my destination. It was a small lake in the woods that had a perfect view of the moon.

"Yue, what am I going to do." I leaned against a tree. "Toph hates me." I sighed. I knew Yue couldn't answer, it just felt good to have someone to talk to. "I guess I could just explain the situation to her, but I want to ask her on her birthday. I want it to be perfect." He sighed again.

It was relaxing, sitting her and figuring out his problems and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_You broke my heart, and now you want me to marry you!"_

_Her head was spinning around and around, repeating the words he dreaded to hear. Water started to crash on him in torrents that tore at his very core._

"_Sokka, show her how much you care about her and she will come around. You can never destroy true love." The torrents of water had stopped and her body, silhouetted by the moon, slowly drifted down to the ground. "Remember that, and both of us will always be with you." Yue smiled and faded to black._

He woke to the rain falling on his face and spluttered. He knew what he had to do, and might possibly die trying.


	4. Two to Tango

A/N: Sure it's two years late. Sure you may have forgotten about it. But I haven't. So I'm back to finish it. Hope you all enjoy.

Toph

I sat in my tent, leaning against the wall for what felt like ages. I couldn't get to sleep because of the stupid rain.

I opened a small hole in my tent to look out and saw that Sokka and Suki still hadn't come back yet. Aang and Katara had started to pack up the camp and I got out to do my bit.

"Toph, if you want to talk..."

"Can it Katara," Maybe a little too forceful, but hell. She needs to stay out of my business.

"Well...okay..." She trailed off and grabbed her cooking gear.

The rain stopped as soon as everything was on Appa, but neither Sokka nor Suki had returned. We decided to stay here and wait till they got back. And by we, i mean Katara and Aang. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

I sat up against a tree and my mind began to wander to where they had gone off to. Maybe they went strait to the village to make it official. Or maybe they lost track of time looking longingly into each-others eyes.

"Aagh!" I slammed a boulder up against the mountain.

"Uh, Toph?"

"Don't talk to me Aang!" It was at that very perfect moment that Sokka chose to walk back into our camp.

"Sokka, you're back. Where have you been? Is Suki with you?"

"Not right now Katara," He waved her off. "Toph I..."

He didn't get off another word. Thats 'cause I threw a bolder at his head.

Sokka

I have to say, on some level, I expected this. That doesn't mean i was hoping for it though.

"Aaah! Toph!" I ducked it and fell flat on my face. "I want to talk to you!"

"Why don't you talk to your beloved Suki?" She hurled another bolder at me.

"Stop it, Toph!" Aang threw a rock wall up in front of me. The rock smashed it to bits, but at least it didn't hit me.

"Stay outa this Aang." She pushed him back with her bending. "It only takes two to tango."

"Toph!" I shouted before anything else could come my way. "Suki's gone. She went back to Kyoshi Island."

"Why? To prepare for your wedding?" Four slightly smaller but still very large boulders flew toward me.

"Sokka, what? You're getting married."

"Katara," I dodged the first three and turned to look at her. "Now is not..."

The fourth bolder hit me in the head.


	5. Alcohol

Toph

So I hit him in the head. And yeah he's knocked out cold. And yes we're going to the village to make sure he's alright. So what. It felt great.

The ride on Appa was...uncomfortable to say the least. After Aang and Katara ran out of questions and I didn't answer a single one, they just lapsed into silence.

Appa landed on the outskirts of the village and people ran out to great us. Saving the world does that for you. Having the only flying bison in the world helps too.

"Toph, we're going to find someone to check Sokka out. You just stay out of trouble."

"No promises, MOM!" I kicked a rock up and started to walk into the village. First stop, a shop to buy a drink with a kick.

A few buildings into the village, I happened upon such a shop.

"Toph Bei Fong," the shop owner did a courteous bow. "What an honor to have you in my humble shop. How may I help you?"

"You got anything strong enough to make some pain go away?"

"Well yes...some rice baijiu, but aren't you a little young..."

"Who saved your sorry asses from the Firelord?" I flicked a silver piece onto the counter. "Thats right, I did. Now gimmie that drink."

He handed me a large bottle.

"Thanks friend." I took a swig. Man! This stuff IS strong.

Sokka

"Ooooooooooooow..." I sat up from a bed I was lying in.

"Sokka, it's okay. Aang and I brought you to the village to make sure you were alright. You've been out for a few hours."

"Where's Toph?"

"She went off into the village on her own. She seemed like she needed some time away..." she paused for a bit. Aang picked it up.

"Sokka, what happened between you and Toph?"

"Uh, Aang," I couldn't even think strait. "It's a little complicated. I just gotta go talk to her."

"Well then Sokka, make it uncomplicated." Aang nodded in agreement to Katara's statement.

"Where's my pack?" Katara handed it to me from beside my bed. I pulled out the betrothal necklace.

"Oh Sokka, it's beautiful." I sighed

"Yeah, well this stupid thing has caused all my troubles." I put my head in my hands and let out a deep breath. "I just have to find Toph."

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea Sokka." I looked at him.

"Its what I have to do."

"So the necklace is for Toph..." I looked at my sister. Realization washed over her face like a waterfall.

"Yes," I stood up and walked out of the house to go find her.

Toph

"Take that you stupid rock." I was outside the village, blowing off some more steam. I took another swig of my drink.

"Whoo! Thats sooo good!" I shouted into the sky. The bottle was more empty than full.

"Stupid Sokka," A rock smashed into a small hill. "Stupid Suki" Another rock into the hill.

"But I don't need you! I don't need anyone. I am Toph Bei Fong. The greatest earthbender in the whole world!"

I tried to bend a few rocks strait into the air high above my head, but they only got a few feet above the ground and then landed with a bang.

"Beh, who needs you rocks. I know I don't!" I tried to take a step back and fell flat on my ass. I just sat there for a bit, appreciating the stability.

Then I felt someone approaching. Who was it. I couldn't figure it out. Tallish, and not unfamiliar.

"Sokka!" I quickly wobbled to my feet. "Back off before I knock you out again."

"Toph, please let me talk."

"Nope," I tried to throw a rock at him. And I did, but it was more like a pebble.

"What are you drinking?" He stepped closer. "Are you drunk?"

"Just leave me alone..."

"Toph..." he drifted off. "Gimmie a swig of that."

I handed him the bottle. He took more than a swig.

"Can we sit down?"

"Fine." I sat down right where i was standing.

"Okay..." He sat down beside me.

"What happened in the woods, isn't what you think it is..."

"Wow. Great start there Sokka."

"Would you just let me talk?" He took another gulp of my baijiu. "I didn't propose to Suki."

"Yes you did, I saw you!"

"You can't see, you're blind."

"Shut up Sokka!" I started to cry. "Just shut up!"

"I didn't propose to her because the necklace was never meant for her."

"Of course it was!" I shouted through tears. "Who else would it be for?"

"Well Toph," he paused. For a while. "It's for you."

The world stopped. The tears kept comming. I couldn't stop them. But I didn't feel so sad anymore. Just confused.

"Sokka what are you saying..." Fearing that I had heard wrong. Sure of it in fact.

"Toph, I'm saying that I love you."

"Gaaaaahhh!" I pounded him as hard as I could. Tears streaming down my face. Furious at him for breaking my heart.

"Toph, what are you doing?"

"I hate you! I hate you!" My fists didn't seem quite fast enough or hard enough.

I kept swinging until I couldn't swing anymore and I collapsed on top of him. Crying until I passed out from exhaustion.

Sokka

Not exactly what I expected, I mused while I carried Toph into the village to get a room at an inn. Not at all what I expected actually. At least it was out in the open now. At least she knew. The rest would be all up to her. And a lot of luck.

"Two rooms please," I whispered to the Innkeeper, with a slight lisp.

"Alright then, rooms 2 and 4. Here are your keys," he whispered back. "That will be 20 silver pieces in the morning."

"Thank you."

I carried Toph to room two and opened the door as carefully as i could. I left the candles unlit as the light from the hall was enough to get her into her bed.

After i set her in her bed and pulled the covers over her, she began to wake up. I prepared for the worst. Meaning that I dropped to the ground and put my hands over my head.

"Snoozles..." she slurred "what are you doing?"

"Oh, you know. Cowering in fear."

"Where are we?"

"At an inn, just inside the village."

"Oh...okay..." she started to drift off and I started to go to my own room.

"Where are you going?" she blurted out.

"To my room."

"No, no, no." She sat up. "Come here."

I walked closer to the bed, slightly weary.

"Sit," So I did. She scooted closer, cupped my face and kissed me. "I love you too."

I was stunned.

"You...you do? After all I've put you through?"

"Yes, yes." She started to move to the side of the bed. "Now come here."

"What?" I didn't quite follow.

"Lie down, stupid."

"No, Toph, I have my own room."

"Psh, well that was stupid."

"Really, sleeping together..."

"Sokka, I love you. Come here." I got under the covers and held her close.

"There we go. Isn't that better?" I sighed. This was the way it should have always been. And then she started to take off her shirt.

"No, hey Toph!"

"What now!"

"Why are you taking off your shirt?" I motioned for her to stop but she seemed determined.

"Don't tell me you sleep in your clothes."

"Well no, but...with us..."

"Sokka, if you love me, and the betrothal necklace isn't for Suki then we're gonna be married soon anyway. Relax."

"You make a good point..."

"Yes I do, now take off your dirt covered clothes." Thankful that I had Toph here with me, saying that she loved me and too drunk and tired to argue any more, I closed the door, took off my clothes, and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight Toph, I love you"

"Go to sleep Sokka!" A moment of silence passed. "I love you too."


	6. Cross Dressing

Toph

The next morning, I kept slipping in and out of sleep. I woke up every time with a splitting headache, but then I would feel Sokka beside me and the pain would simply fade away. I didn't want to move, for fear of spoiling the moment, so I would just drift back to sleep.

I woke for the final time to a knocking at my door.

"Toph, are you in there?"

"Ahh, Sokka," I shook him. "Wake up, it's Katara!"

We rolled off the bed and started to scramble for clothes.

"Hide behind the bed. Where she won't see you." I hissed.

My head felt like it was going to split in two. I grabbed a shirt and some pants off the ground. All I had to do was wave Katara off so I could get back to bed. I opened the door.

"Hey Katara," I faked a yawn. "How'd you find us, erm me?"

"We just asked around the village and checked some of the inns..." she trailed off. "Uh.."

"Hey Katara, I think Sokka's still sleeping," it was Aang down the hall. "He didn't answer his door."

"No Aang, I think he's right here."

"Oh, where?" Katara pointed to my clothes. Oh no...

"So I'm guessing you two made up?" She smiled.

"Sokka, you can come out. Katara knows." I put my head in my hands and sighed.

He stood up and Katara started to laugh.

"Toph, the only clothes I could find...were yours."

Aang walked into the doorway and started to crack up laughing himself.

"Yes we made up, now if you leave us be, we will fix this problem and never speak of it again." I closed the door, but could still hear them laughing in the hallway.


	7. Promise

A/N: Thanks for reading this far. Hope you enjoyed my first full story. Please review.

Sokka

"Team Avatar! Back together and off to do avatar stuff." We were on our way to find Kuei , but this time I had the most beautiful girl in the whole world in my arms.

"Hey Sokka, I really like my necklace." Smiling up at me.

"Well i'm glad Toph, it certainly took a lot to get it to you." She laughed, the best sound in the whole world.

We sat in a quiet and peaceful silence for a while. I can't truly vouch for what everyone else was thinking, but I could tell that they we we're all pretty much on the same page.

We had worked so hard to get where we were, but in the end, it was all worth it.

Toph was fiddling with the necklace. Something obviously on her mind, but I waited until she brought it up.

"Hey Sokka?"

"Yeah"

"What are we gonna do after all of this?" The question took me by surprise. I didn't really have an answer for that. I had just assumed that we would follow Aang wherever he lead us, but when I thought about it, he didn't need us like he once did.

I looked off into the distance and took in the landscape. The world felt so small now, after all we'd been through, but it was still so very large. I, for the first time in a very long time, didn't have any idea what to do.

"Hello! Earth to Sokka?" I laughed.

"I don't know Toph. I really don't," I paused. "What do you want to do?" It was her turn to laugh.

"I say we stay with Aang for a while. See how some of this "avatar stuff" turns out."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I turned toward Aang and raised my voice to reach him on Appa's head. "That alright with you Aang, if we hang around for a while?"

"Of course, Sokka," he turned back at me and smiled. "Besides, I'd really miss you if you left."

"Aww, thats so sweet of you twinkletoes," Toph mocked "Just like the gutless wimp you are." He kept smiling.

"Yes, I'd miss you too Toph." I looked down to see her smiling.

We lapsed into another silence. Broken only by sounds from Momo and Appa.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah Toph?"

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" She smiled and I kissed her.

"I believe you have," I laughed. "And no matter what happens or wherever we go, I will always be there for you and I will never stop loving you."

"You promise, Snoozles?"

"I promise."


End file.
